metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Richard1990/Archive 1
Admin Hi Richard. Thanks for adopting this wiki. I'll make you an admin here now. Angela (talk) 19:19, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you! I'm a huge Metroid fan, been playing it all my life. I'll look around and add/fix up stuff around here, though I'm not an obsessive fan.--Nightmare975 01:12, 24 July 2007 (UTC) * I was kind of wondering, do you care if a make a bunch of Templates? I've noticed that a lot of the articles could be better connected if they had navigation templates.--Nightmare975 04:03, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Hiya I'm sorry to hear you didn't enjoy MP2. I really love it. I've also noticed there are considerable gaps in the elements of MP2 and hope to do a lot of new page creations on various subjects therein. To that end, is there any cap to how many pages you or Wikia will allow one participant to create? Or is there simply a general push to be reasonable? Thanks. Re: Wikitroid Hi Richard, Wikitroid looks great now. I'm afraid I don't have time to contribute anymore, though. Keep up the good work. Fredrik 21:46, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry to see the vandalism on your profile. People should have more class than that.--Nightmare975 04:20, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot for your help! Tak 12:23, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Thanks for the advice! GameFreak001 3:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the welcome and the info. I've helped out on a few other wiki's before (mainly Wookieepedia) so I can mostly find my way around pretty well. Thanks again. - GMo >:M:< 07:34, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion Thanks for that. Looks like you already took care of the fanon articles - those were starting to get very tiring (not nearly as tiring as Wikipedia vandalism patrol, however). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 04:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Wikitroid Internet Chat Hello. You are recieving this message because you are an active administrator and/or bureaucrat. I recently created a live internet chat channel using the Internet Relay Chat service, and, as an administrator, your nickname will be marked as one by giving voice status, or, if you specifically request it, operator status. More information about the channel can be found at the link above. If you have one or more registered nick(s) on irc.freenode.net or chat.freenode.net: Simply reply to this message with your master registered IRC nick, and indicate whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). If you do not have a registered nickname or do not use IRC... I suggest you get involved, as it is a fun way to talk to people without the limitations of the wiki system. All you need to do is get an IRC client or use the instant connect system (a link to which can be found at the top of Wikitroid:IRC), pick a nickname (preferably similar to your on-wiki username, however, IRC nicks have a length limit), register it by typing /msg NickServ REGISTER , and reply to this message with that nick and whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). You will receive a notification on IRC when your request has been processed. Remember to read Wikitroid:IRC for channel rules and information about the channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:56, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Frozen Scarab Where did you hear about frozen scarabs? I never saw one and I got 100% of the scans. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:08, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I have a feeling he was thinking of the Ice Beetle, considering that it does have ice caked on its back. Dazuro 01:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey Richard!! It's nice to see someone from Zeldapedia! Mr kmil 10:26, 6/5/08 Your Wikitroid Logo You know, the voting phase for the new Logos is coming up, and your photo, (used as the logo at the moment) is invalid! Could you re-size it, so that it can still be considered for future logos? It may not be new, but a lot of people dig consistency in their lives, and may not want the current logo to change. Of course, I'm not one of those people, (as you can see in the gallery on the Logo forum) but some people might want to be able to keep the logo the same. Armantula513 05:50, 6 July 2008 (UTC)